Broken in two
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: Duchess Satine has been murdered at the hands of Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi's previous foe. And for Obi-Wan, his world is falling apart. After having experienced both death and love before, he knows what it feels like to loose someone - especially someone close to your heart. Now he must focus on detachment and trust in the force to overcome this obstacle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, here's another story for you lovely people! Well, I don't have much to say about this chapter, but I can tell you that the next chapter will be focused on Obi-wan dealing with his loss. This chapter is basically just a type-up of the showdown in the lawless. Please review and most importantly, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Broken in two<span>

I could see the hint of worry, in the Duchess' usually bright blue eyes.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared," Darth Maul hissed, rising up from the dark throne. "By you and your Duchess."

He then smirked at me and used the force to slowly choke Satine. I stepped forward in objection but was pulled back by a member of the Death Watch; I could see the devilish amusement in Maul's glowing red eyes - he was enjoying this.

"You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi." I looked back at Maul and then over at Satine. Floating in the air in front of me, she clawed desperately at the invisible hand that was constricting around her throat - it broke my heart knowing that I couldn't stop this. Never the less, I displayed a strong face.

"Your emotions betray you, your fear and yes, your anger." He was right, actually. I was scared, I was angry.

"Let your anger deepen your hatred!" Maul had a determined look on his face, as did his brute of a brother.

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine's voice was hoarse, Maul grunted and tightened his grip on her throat. Time was running out.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me." A voice spoke up, strong and stern; I was surprised to find that it was my own. "It takes strength to resist the dark side, only the weak embrace it!" I spat, fists bawled in anger.

"It is stronger than you know." His face was contorted in frustration at my defiance.

I smirked inwardly. "And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be." Perhaps I should try and negotiate? Yes, everything's worth a try.

"I know where your from, I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours, the night sisters made it for you-"

"Silence!" Maul screamed, throwing his fists in the air. I guess Satine was wrong, extremists can't be reasoned with. "You think you know me! It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you, nothing but this moment."

The grip on Satine's throat got visibly tighter at his comment, what was he going to do?

"And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us." He pointed at Satine, and smirked proudly at me. It angered me further. "I never planned on killing you but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi!" He then removed a lightsaber from his belt. Now I understood what he meant, what he was going to do. He was going to kill her, and there was nothing I could do.

Instinctively I lurched forward, making a grab for his lightsaber but again was pulled back by the Death Watch.

Satine gasped, I could see that she was barley conscious. Mine and Maul's eyes locked for a brief moment until I heard a small, feminine scream. I turned towards Satine and my eyes bulged.

Maul stood with a defiant smirk upon his face, he had just impaled Satine with the sabre.

Satine held her arm out towards me, thinking that I could still save her. After all, every time we met I had saved her in some way. But I can't. The deed has already been done.

Satines barely conscious body fell limply to the floor, I ran towards her and caught her in my arms. The guards didn't dare stop me this time.

I peered at the gaping hole in Satine's abdomen and then back into her misty eyes. She laid a hand on my cheek and whispered my name. "I've loved you always," she breathes weakly, her voice barely audible. "I always will..." And that was it, she was gone.

As I looked down at her lifeless face, the brutality of my actions became apparent. I disobeyed Master oda by leaving, and all for what? This? All for nothing. This time I hadn't come prepared, I left without a plan - my usual superior plan of action. Now everyone knew, Obi-Wan Kenobi never did anything without planing ahead. And the one time I don't plan, this is what it results in. Death. My eyes begin to fill as the guards signal for me to get up, then I feel the salty warmth of a single tear roll down my cheek and land upon the lips I had hoped one day would be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter for this story guys! Oh and good news its nearly Christmas (which means I will get my new laptop so I can update more often) so incase I don't update everyone have a very merry Christmas! I hope you all have a great time and get everything you wanted!**

**My next update will be in the new year and will be on Long Lost Love, until then peeps! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>The entire journey from Mandalore to Coruscant I spent in restless meditation. These practices were meant to help me focus on detachment and aid me in overcoming dilemmas; yet every single time I closed my eyes, I relived the moment - the moment when Satine died in my arms. I remember watching the light leave her emerald-like eyes and then the feeling of emptiness that followed.<p>

Despite my grief, I filed the report explaining the happenings that occurred on Mandalore - and the chaos that it was now in. The pacifist Mandalore, that Satine had worked so hard to build, was crumbling. To be truthful, the planet died with her Duchess.

Sleep was non-existent that night; I was constantly tossing and turning, the scene playing out over and over in my head. Even when sleep claimed me, nightmares followed swiftly.

And now I find myself standing on my balcony, overlooking the concrete forest known as Coruscant. I sink to the ground, entering a meditative pose even though I know that meditation is no longer an option. My mind is focused on Satine and her death. Why? Why did she have to die? Wasn't there something I could have done to prevent this turnabout? Maybe if I had killed Maul rightly all those years ago. No. This wasn't the way to think. Satine wouldn't approve. I am not a vengeful person, naturally, hence me being a Jedi. Although Satine called me 'violent' a lot, I'm not a violent person. I do, on occasion, fight. To protect myself and others also.

But was there anything more I could've done? Surely there must be someway I could have saved her? But no, she is dead. It's too late. Too late to feel the warmth of our sweet embrace. Too late to feel her fingers intwined with mine. Too late to see her expression when I tell her of my feelings towards her. Too late to feel the heat of passion when we share our first kiss. Too late to speak of a possible future together. Too late to feel whole, with her by my side.

"Satine..." Her name escaped my lips as tears streaked down my cheeks, blending with the rain that had begun to fall.

My heart is broken, as it forever will be. I know that there will never be another Satine in my life. Ever. Even in death she still has my whole heart.

By now I was sobbing, hands clasped over my mouth to stifle the sound. "Satine..." The words left my mouth in the form of a choked sob. My heart was aching for her, the feeling of just wanting to be with her for a few moments more - at least have time to say goodbye. After all these years, my heart was finally breaking free from its bonds. And now I finally understood, I loved her.

I brought my knees up to my chest and held them there, my whole body ached for her; to feel her touch once more.

"Master?" A voice sounded behind me. It was Anakin. I could feel him presence within the force.

I didn't bother wiping away my tears - I'm sure he would understand.

"Did you love her?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, somewhat of a reassurance.

"Sorry?" I sniffled, turning around to face him.

"Satine. Did you love her?" I was quite taken aback actually but I was used to this, Anakin always was the inquisitive type.

I stood up and smiled at him weakly. "Anakin as a Jedi, I'm not supposed to form attachments." I then began walking towards the door but something inside me made me stop in my tracks, it was a feeling I hadn't experienced before yet it was a strong sensation. Love. "But yes, I did." And I would continue to. Forever and always.


End file.
